The present invention relates to transportation seating for vehicles such as trains, buses, trucks, boats, airplanes and the like and more particularly, to an adjustable seat primarily adapted for the operators of such vehicles.
Heretofore a wide variety of transportation seats have been proposed for use in vehicles. The type of seat employed usually depends upon the use to which the seat will be put as well as the type of vehicle within which it is installed. For example, mass transportation vehicles such as buses, planes, trains, and boats employ multi-passenger seats subject to different use requirements than the seats provided for the operators of the vehicles. Each seat design should vary based upon the length of time of typical usage, the type of vehicle, the impact loadings and stresses imposed on the seat, and the demands, if any, placed upon the passenger using the seat.
Seats provided for the operator preferably provide a range of adjustment. For example, the seat frame may be adjustable vertically and in a fore and aft direction. Also, provision will usually be made for tilting the seat cushion about a transverse axis. The adjustment features permit the seat to be used comfortably by a wide variety of people of different physical characteristics. The adjustment features permit the riding position of the operator to be changed in order to reduce fatigue. Further, the operators or drivers, and passengers are often subjected to repeated and excessive jarring impacts primarily due to the type of vehicle, its size, its manner of use and the loads being transported. Such jarring and large motion type jerking movements are particularly acute with long haul, over-the-road type vehicles such as large trucks and semi-trailer type vehicles.
In an attempt to isolate the vehicle operator from such jarring or large movement motions, devices, commonly known as anti-slap mechanisms, have been incorporated into the operator's seat. Anti-slap mechanisms in effect permit the vehicle cab within which the base of the seat is mounted and the seat frame to move independently of each other within certain limits. This independent motion isolates the seat frame and hence, the operator from the fatiguing and possibly physically harmful jarring movements. The operator is isolated from the "slap" like action typically experienced during use of the vehicle. Presently known structures have not, however, maintained the full adjustability features of the seat when providing the desirable anti-slap feature.
Another heretofore unsolved problem primarily experienced with operator's seats but which also may be present with other passenger seats, relates to proper alignment of the seat bench with other structures present in the use environment. Vehicles are typically provided with reinforced areas in the floor at which the seats must be mounted. Once installed, the reinforced area is, of course, not easily and economically relocated. As a result, an operator's seat in the cab of a semi-trailer truck, for example, may not be properly aligned with respect to the steering wheel and other controls. The location of the reinforcement provided by the coach, truck, or other vehicle manufacturer may not be compatible with the particular type of seat that the purchaser of the vehicle may want installed. Further, the seat structures may wear or be damaged to the point that replacement is necessary. The types of seats that may be installed as replacements may be restricted due to the location of the reinforced base mounting area. Misalignment or improper location of the operator's seat with respect to the controls of the vehicle can cause increased operator fatigue and reduced operator response time.